Scenes from a Romance
by Dylan S. Thompson
Summary: It is what the title says it is, my friends. Read and enjoy.


Scenes From a Romance

Some romances are just meant to be, like they're written in the book of Destiny. People always used to say such things about the firestorm romance of James Potter and Lily Evans. And, later, such things were said about the surprising romance between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger.

After they got together, rumors spread like wildfire that it had started during her seventh year, that she'd seduced him and they'd consummated their lust for each other on his desk, among other places. This, however appealing it might be, was not the case. When Hermione graduated Hogwarts, she had a healthy dose of respect for Severus Snape because of his bravery and intelligence, but felt nothing else. Likewise for the Potions Master.

After they parted ways, they mostly forgot about each other. Severus would sometimes muse that he wished another student would grace Hogwarts that had 'a quarter of the brains Granger had'. And Hermione would sometimes comfort herself after being chewed out by a professor in her Master Course in Potions by telling her friends that the professor in question didn't have the amount of talent in his entire body that her old teacher, Snape, had in a single strand of his greasy hair.

But, for more than a decade, that was it. Then, after 12 long years of hard work, Hermione became a Potions Mistress; while, after a quarter of a century of pleading, Severus was finally given the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The pieces, as those who profess a belief in the workings of destiny, were all falling together.

The letter asking Hermione to accept her invitation to become the second youngest Hogwarts Professor in history, wasn't, to be brutally honest, all that unexpected. She was the most talented young potions brewer in Europe, and it was all but accepted as fact that she'd get the position. Still, she told herself, it was nice to know that her old professors felt the same way as academic Europe.

Hermione arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry three weeks before term began, and it was then that the fires of romance began to burn for Severus and Hermione.

------------------------------

Snape tapped his foot impatiently as the young witch exited the train, with her trunk and bags floating easily behind her. After saying farewell to some people she had met on the journey, she was able to face the Deputy Headmaster for a proper greeting.

Severus frowned at the witch, and said accusingly, "You're late..."

Hermione gaped at the former Potions Master, partially because of his unfairness, and partially out of shock at his appearance. Because term wasn't to start for almost a month, Snape was dressed in comfortable muggle clothes, consisting of black slacks, well-polished black shoes, and a (surprise!) black button up shirt, with green and silver buttons. "I'm not late," the newly appointed Potions Mistress retaliated. "The Train was bloody late! You can't hold me responsible for the fucking train."

Severus opened his mouth, perhaps to comment that he could hold her responsible for whatever he felt like, but he was quickly cut off by Hermione's brusque dismissal, "Go yell at the conductor."

And without another word, she brushed past him and started to make her way to castle. She didn't look back for a couple of reasons. Firstly, because she had just been disrespectful to superior, and didn't want to face the shit storm that she figured would follow as soon as she was face to face with him again. Secondly, because she was the owner of an innate pride, and somewhere deep inside her she felt that looking back would be admitting defeat of some kind.

If she had looked back, however, she would have seen Severus Snape, once feared Potions Professor and general all-around git, grinning, amused and admiring, at her retreating back.

------------------------------

Two hours later, as Hermione was just getting settled into her quarters, there was a single, sharp knock at the door. She quickly shoved the book she had been holding into its proper spot on her seemingly infinite amount of shelf space, and hurried to the entrance. Pulling open the heavy door, she found Snape standing there, holding a large silver platter of food.

"Um...hello?" Hermione spluttered, not exactly sure why Snape was standing at her door with food or why the hell she was spluttering. She'd never spluttered in the presence of a man in her entire life.

Snape grinned an easy grin which caused Hermione to become even more befuddled. 'When the fuck did he start grinning? That's...that's unnatural.'

Part of Severus wanted to just stand where he was and enjoy the young woman's confusion and stupefied expression, but another, softer part of him, decided to put her out of her misery. "You seemed to have forgotten about dinner, Ms. Granger," he said in way of explanation, "And, as a concerned colleague and administrator, I thought I would bring you something to eat."

Hermione, who was still leaning against the door looking at Severus in the hall, could only manage, "Oh...well...that's actually kind of sweet."

Severus grinned again, and, for the first but not last time, Hermione felt her stomach flutter at his smile. "Well, sweet is what I do."

Hermione finally recovered her composure, and invited her guest into the room. Once they were seated, Hermione said, "No offense or anything, but sweet is usually the last word in my mind when I think of you."

Severus laughed uproariously, and Hermione thought to herself, 'God, will the surprises never stop with this guy? What's next? A song and dance?'

After taking a little bit to recover from the laughing attack, Severus leaned back in the chair that Hermione had offered him, and admitted, "Yes, well, I can't blame you. I was a bit of a bastard when you were in school."

"A bit!" Shriek Hermione, a tad more vehemently than she had planned.

Snape raised his eyebrow with a smirk, and allowed, "Well...maybe more than a bit."

"And, rather than 'when you were at school', try from about 1980 to 1997," Hermione finished for him, without thinking. When she did realize what she said, her eyes widened in shock, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Now, don't hold back, Ms. Granger, feel free to tell me what you think," said Severus sarcastically, yet playfully.

"I am sooo sorry, Professor Snape!" exclaimed Hermione desperately, thinking she was going to get fired for insulting the Deputy Headmaster. "I know..."

Whatever Hermione was going to say, she was cut off gently by Snape, who said, "Severus."

Hermione was caught off guard by this interruption and snapped her mouth closed. Then, perhaps trying to regain control of the situation opened it again. However, finding she had nothing to say, she once again closed it. But, seeing Snape looking at her expectantly, she tried speaking again, unfortunately only managing out more of a question than a statement. "Er...what?"

"I said 'Severus'. Which is what I want you to call me. Not only do I insist that those who insult me call me by my given name, but we are also colleagues now. We're both adults, Hermione."

Hermione continued to stare at him blankly. This was just all too much for her. Here was the boogieman of her youth, the supposed greasy-git of a man who could feel no emotions but hate and jealousy, and he was being downright nice to her. Not only that, but he was claiming to respect her as a colleague. Christ.

"Well, seeing as my good deed for the month is accomplished, I'm going to say adieu, Hermione. Enjoy your meal, and, trust me, we shall see more of each other before term starts."

Without another word, he swept out of Hermione's rooms, leaving the shocked girl staring blankly at her wall.

----------------------------------

The next day, Snape invited her for a stroll around the castle. After some initial misgivings, Hermione accepted. Rather than being bored or uncomfortable or awkward, Hermione found she quite enjoyed Sna...Severus' company. For the first time in her entire life, she was conversing with someone who was her intellectual equal...maybe even her superior.

About an hour into their walk, they found themselves by the lake. Watching the giant squid languish in the sun on the surface waters, Hermione absently remarked, "Harry, Ron, and I used to come out here to study sometimes. It really is quite beautiful."

"Yes it is...but I have rather more unpleasant memories of this place," answered Snape.

Hermione looked at the older man, concerned, and asked, "Oh, I'm sorry...would you like to go somewhere else?"

Severus smiled sadly, and said, "No, that's ok, Hermione." He was silent for a moment, looking conflicted, and then, finally making up his mind, said, "In fact, let's sit here for awhile."

Hermione looked hesitant. "Well...ok. If you're sure."

Severus nodded and said, "I'm sure."

The two settled with their backs against a tree, facing the lake. Silence settled over both of them for awhile, before Hermione mused, "It's strange how much things change from childhood."

"Hmm," intoned Severus, noncommittally. To be painfully honest, his mind was 30 years in the past, remembering the cruel laughs of his peers as he hung upside down.

"Back then, Harry and Ron were my entire world. I couldn't go a day without talking to them." She snorted derisively and said, "Now I haven't talked to them in five years."

"You should owl them," offered Severus, who had focused on the conversation again.

Hermione smiled cynically, and said, "I wouldn't even know where to begin. We've just grown so far apart. I heard they're both married now."

Severus surveyed Hermione, his heart crying out to the remarkably sad girl who sat beside him, and scooted an inch closer. "To each other?" asked Severus, trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione giggled at the mental image of Harry and Ron holding hands and walking down the street together, but managed to choke out, "No, no of course not. Harry got married, I think, to Ron's sister. And Ron got married to...God, I can't even remember her name. Some muggle, I believe."

Severus nodded. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I heard about that. It caused quite a controversy. First muggle in the family in Weasley history. Ended one of the longest running pureblood families in Europe."

"I couldn't even make it to their weddings," uttered Hermione, sadly. "I wanted to; I just was always so busy. I'm a terrible person aren't I, Severus?"

Severus swallowed nervously, hesitated for a moment, and then put his arm around Hermione and pulled the melancholy girl into him. He encountered no resistance, and, in fact, she was resting her head on his chest after a second. Nervously he stroked her soft, beautiful hair as he said, "Of course you're not terrible, Hermione. You guys lost touch; it happens all the time. It's as much their fault as it is yours. It's not like they've been inundating you with owls, is it?"

"No," admitted Hermione in a small voice.

"Alright, so they're as much to blame as you are. And none of you are terrible. You're just human. You've all made a mistake, but it's a mistake that can easily be corrected. All you have to do is owl." Severus thought he heard the girl in his arms sniff slightly, so he tightened his grip on her shoulders, hoping it would reassure her.

Hermione allowed herself to be comforted by Severus for another couple of minutes, before looking up at him with innocent, beautiful, chestnut eyes and saying, "Thank you, Severus. I really needed that."

Looking down at her, Severus was amazing by her beauty. He wondered how the hell he hadn't noticed it before, but decided that it didn't matter. All that did matter was that he saw it now, and that this beautiful girl was in his arms, looking up at him, speaking in an amazingly sexy voice. Without thinking, he leaned down into her, his lips meeting hers.

At first contact, Hermione groaned into his mouth, which just made Snape want her more. In one fluid motion, Severus repositioned the two of them so that they were no longer leaning against the tree. Instead, Hermione was spread out in the ground, with Severus propped up on his elbows beside her. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss the like of which neither of them had ever experienced, and they were oblivious to the entire world except each other.

It was a feeling they were to get used to.

-------------------------------------------------------

The following three weeks were spent in a blaze of stolen looks, meaningful glances, and, of course, amazing and copious amounts of sex. They tried to keep their relationship secret, but of course the entire staff knew about it. The castle echoed. Badly. Those who had been around for the longest said that it was a romance like that of Lily and James Potter. The newer people claimed to have never seen anything quite like it: A romance that seemed perfect.

A romance that was so intense that it couldn't possibly last very long.

Two nights before the arrival of the students, Hermione and Severus lay naked in bed. Hermione, like she always did after sex, was playing with Severus' hair. "Why isn't it greasy anymore?" she asked, teasingly.

"You of all people should know the answer to that," Severus teased back. Hermione, however, looked at him blankly. She always claimed that her brain couldn't work after great sex, and Severus was starting to believe her. "My hair was only greasy because I spent all my days over potions fumes. I couldn't do anything about it. However, now that I'm a Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, my hair has returned to the beautiful sheen I was born with."

"Yeah, but now we've gotta deal with your ego," Hermione snickered.

"What ego!?" exclaimed Severus, faux-hurt.

"Nevermind baby," muttered Hermione, snuggling deeper into his frame. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Hermione queried, "Severus, are you awake?"

"Mmm, I suppose," said Severus sleepily.

"I love you, baby. I just want you to know that. I love you, and I always will."

Severus was half asleep, and responded with, "I love you too, Hermione. Now get some rest, babe."

Hermione smiled into his chest, and drifted into sleep.

------------------------------------

The night of the Starting Feast, Severus was getting ready in his rooms. Alone.

Hermione had gone back to sleeping in her own bed the night before. The morning before, Hermione had finally brought up what had been in the back of their minds since day one: The fact that their relationship couldn't work.

It was a simple matter of life goals. He was old, she was young. He wanted family and kids, she wanted fun and experience.

They had parted ways without bad feelings; at least that was good.

She had cried. He had cried.

But then they hugged each other tightly, and kissed goodbye.

He buttoned the top button of his stiff and stuffy robes, and stared at himself in the mirror. 'All in all,' he mused, 'I look better than I did a month ago.'

He started to turn away, but then he stopped and turned back to the mirror. After a second of hesitation, he reached into his robes, pulled out a simple black ribbon and put his hair up. He smiled a tad sadly at the reflection in the mirror. Hermione always said that he looked better when he put his hair up.

Severus turned quickly from the mirror, and started toward the Great Hall. 'Some relationships are just meant to be, like they're written in the book of Destiny,' Severus thought, as he made his way down the long corridors of Hogwarts. 'And some aren't. Some are just experiences in a life, meant to be learned from.'

Snape smiled, and walked toward the Great Hall with a quickened pace. When he got there, he planned on kissing his ex-girlfriend innocently on the cheek, and then shaking the hands of her special guests: Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

'I like to think that our relationship, though it was brief, improved both of our lives.'


End file.
